The use of pipe segments for constructing fences and fence end or corner braces continues to grow in popularity, particularly in areas where an abundant supply of used oil field pipe is readily available. Steel pipe of the type commonly used in oil field operations is sturdy and strong and is readily adaptable to form all manner of pipe fences which are durable, safe, and attractive, require little maintenance, and can increase the owner's property value. By way of example, but not by way of limitation, pipe fencing is used to form: livestock fences; property boundary fences; corrals; arenas; golf course fences; security enclosures for homes, farms, and businesses; etc.
Traditionally, pipe fences and fence braces have been constructed by installing vertical fence posts formed of metal pipe in the ground and then installing horizontal metal pipe rails and/or angled metal pipe brace members between the vertical posts by welding. Unfortunately, this has required the use of a portable welding machine and, in order to ensure that the pieces are welded correctly and to obtain a desirable professional look, has typically also required that the land owner hire a fence welding contractor.
Consequently, in addition to the expense which this creates, considerable impediments and delays in the construction of the pipe fence can occur as a result of: busy contractor schedules requiring that the work sometimes be contracted weeks or months in advance; the inability to transport the welding equipment and perform the work under wet or snow covered conditions; the fire danger inherent in performing welding operations in open areas under dry conditions; or possibly even a complete prohibition against such operations if, for example, a burn ban has been ordered by local authorities. Moreover, it will often be the case that the fence must extend through remote areas or over very rugged terrain where a welding machine cannot be taken.
In addition, another significant disadvantage of welded pipe fencing is that the welded fence is a permanent structure which cannot be dismantled without the use of destructive techniques. Consequently, once installed, the welded pipe fence (a) is difficult take apart and remove, (b) cannot be disassembled and reassembled in another location, and (c) is of little salvage value.
In view of the problems and disadvantages of having to use welded connections, some attempts have been made to develop “no-weld” connectors for pipe fences. However, the no-weld connectors developed heretofore have been deficient in various respects. Typically, the prior connectors have been cumbersome and difficult to use and have not been aesthetically pleasing. Also, the connectors have been stationary, single position connectors which can only be installed horizontally or at a fixed angle and/or require that the spacing of the fence posts and the cut length of the pipe rails or brace members be very precise.
Thus, a need exists for an improved pipe fence apparatus, an improve connector assembly for pipe fences, and an improved method of constructing pipe fences. The improved pipe fence and connector assembly will preferably: (1) not require welding or the services of a welding contractor; (2) provide the same benefits as a welded fence; (3) provide substantially the same or greater strength and durability as a welded fence; (4) be much easier and quicker to install; (5) accommodate a greater degree of variation in the spacing of the fence posts and the length of the individual pipe rails or braces in the event that such spacing or length is not precise; (6) be freely adaptable for installing the pipe rails or braces over a broad range of angles to accommodate a sloping terrain or for installing the member as either a horizontal rail or an angled brace; and (7) allow the fence to be easily disassembled and moved without damaging the rails, braces, or connection pieces.